To Be Loved
by Crimson Darkness8
Summary: Mimi and Sora think about what its like to love someone who may not love you back, or do they? MiraSomi


Crimson: Hey. It's me again. The fanfic you are about to read is my first Mira/Somi so please be gentle.

Sora: Don't worry Crimson. I'm sure it will be great.

Mimi: Yeah, it can't get any worse than Tai and Davis' writing.

Crimson, Tai, and Davis: (sarcastically) Thanks. Crimson: T.K. disclaimer.

T.K: Crimson does not own any of the digidestined or the anime Digimon.

Crimson: Oh yea, one more thing this fic will change between Sora's and Mimi's POV. Ok enjoy.

To be loved 

Mimi (POV)

This is torture!! I don't know how much more of this I can take. She is driving me out of my mind. Her teasing licks and playful nips are just about all I can take. I want it so bad but she won't give it to me. "Come on Sora, stop teasing me and eat it already!!" She laughed and wrapped her tongue around the cherry, plucked it off the stem and ate it (A/N: Now what else could Mimi possibly be talking about so early in the story ). "Mmmmm" is all she said with a contended moan.

I glared at her as she ate the last cherry from our banana split. We had flipped for it, and she won. Truth be told, I wouldn't mind if she had the last cherry as long as I was able to feed it to her…but that's not the point. The point is she ate it as slowly as possible just to tease me. She threw the stem into the empty bowl and smiled.

"Was it good?" I asked her. "Absolutely delicious" she said still smiling. There are many things I could say about how Sora's smile makes me feel. All which are very cliché but I think that the feeling I get when she smiles at me is like being on fire. My blood boils and I can feel it at the tips of my ears and throughout my entire body. Hopefully she doesn't notice.

I've been in love with Sora for some time now but I haven't told her. I probably never will either. I couldn't possibly tell her when it's so obvious that she is in love with Taichi. And why wouldn't she be. They have known each other since…forever and they belong together.

Still, I can't help but feel the way I do about her. Today was the last day of school before spring break, so all the digidestined decided to go to the digi world tomorrow. After school we went to Koushiro's house to make any last minute arrangements before the trip. After that there was nothing left to do so everyone decided to go home.

Sora and I however, didn't want to go home just yet. So here we were, just having a good time. "Hey Mimi. Are you okay?" Sora asked, waving her hand in front of my face. "Huh, oh sorry Sora. I was just thinking about how much fun we'd have tomorrow." I said. "Yeah, I can't wait to see Biyomon again. It's going to be great." I smiled.

It would be nice to see Palmon and the other digimon again without there being some kind of "bad guy" to fight. Best of all is that I am going to be there with the one person who means the world to me.

Sora (POV)

I wonder what she's thinking about. I wonder if she's thinking about me. Nah. She's probably thinking about one of the cute guys at school. Thinking about me couldn't make her smile like that. Could it? Stop fooling yourself Sora. Mimi doesn't feel the same way. She couldn't possibly feel the same way you do. She couldn't be in love with you.

I sighed. It was a nice thought though. "Hey Mimi, do you want to go for a walk?" I asked her. "Yeah. That sounds really nice." She said with a smile. I smiled back at her. We paid for the banana split and left. "Lets walk through the park." She suggested. "Okay."

In the middle of the park there is a large lake, so we decide to walk around it. I looked up at her when she held my hand and linked our fingers. I smile at her and she smiles back. She's so beautiful. This wasn't the first time that we've held hands but for once I wished that it were more than just a friendly gesture.

As it started to get dark we left the park and walked towards Mimi's house. Once we were there she let go of my hand. Almost instantly I wanted it back. "See you tomorrow?" she asked. "Yeah. Of course." "Great. Good night Sora." She said before walking into her house and closing the door.

"Good night Mimi. Sweet dreams." I whispered to myself as I started to walk home. Mimi had returned from America about 2 years ago and was now living in a house a couple of blocks from my house. I remember the feeling I got when I first saw her at the airport. My heart skipped a beat as she came into view.

She wore the same American shirt that she had worn the first time that she visited and a pair of jeans since it was still a little cold. Her hair was still pink. When I first saw her with pink hair I was a little put off by it but now I couldn't see Mimi with anything other than pink hair (which she still has mind you).

I was so happy to see her again and ran to give her a hug. She ran towards me as well. As we hugged my heart started to beat faster. She was so close to me that when she whispered, "I've missed you so much" into my ear, I could feel her lips move against it.

It had made me shudder (I still shudder when I think about it), and a little weak in the knees. At first I wrote it off as nothing but then the dreams started to come. At first they were scarce and innocent. As time went on and I spent more time with Mimi, my dreams about her started to become more frequent and less innocent.

Soon I was dreaming about her every night and some nights I would wake up panting and sweating from some of the most erotic and exotic dreams I had ever had in my life. I still have trouble thinking about those dreams without blushing furiously. That's when I realized that I felt something for Mimi. It wasn't long before I realized that "something" was love. I could never tell Mimi how I feel though. I couldn't risk our friendship just for my own selfish reasons.

I was so busy with my thoughts that I hadn't noticed that I was home. As I walked through door my mother asked me if I would like something to eat. I told her that I wasn't hungry and was going to bed after a shower. Half an hour later I turned out the light.

The Next Day

Sora (POV)

"Okay. Is everyone ready?" Koushiro asked. "Yes." Everyone said except for Taichi and Daisuke who both shot their fists into the air and said "Oh yeah!" They glared at each other, but before they could get into their "stop coping me" argument, Koushiro pushed the button on his computer.

Not too long after that we all fell into the digital world in one big heap. I landed on my back and I could feel someone on top of me. I sat up and heard multiple groans including one from the person above me. When the dust cleared I froze as I saw that it was Mimi who was straddling me. When Mimi was sure that dust wouldn't get into her eyes, she opened them.

When she saw me staring into her eyes she gasped. It was no big deal right? We're just friends, so this shouldn't be a big deal…right? Then why was it that she was leaning into me and I was leaning into her? I closed my eyes and anticipated the kiss I knew would come. Or so I thought.

About an inch away from her lips Daisuke said, "I have a suggestion. It may be crazy but just bare with me. Next time we jump, maybe we should jump in pairs. That way there's less of a chance of breaking something. What do you think?" he asked. "Thanks for that brilliant idea Daisuke. What would we have done without you?" T.K. said sarcastically. "No one asked for your opinion _T.K._" "Yeah and no one asked for your suggestion _Daisuke._"

I opened my eyes to see Mimi smiling at me. I smiled back at her. We both found Daisuke's and T.K.'s arguing very cute. Mimi stood up and offered her hand to me as they started to argue louder. "Alright you two. Play nice." Yamato said. T.K. and Daisuke glared at each other once more before offering to help Hikari up.

Later that night Yamato asked to speak to me alone. So we walked into a clearing not too far from the others. "Sora, we've known each other a long time right?" "Yeah." "Well for a while now I have been having these feelings for someone and I don't know how to explain them." "What kind of feelings." " You know, little urges to do things." "Urges?" I asked knowing where this could be going.

"Yeah… urges like this." As soon as he said that he lunged forward and pressed his lips against mine. Before I could register what was happening I heard a gasp.

Mimi (POV)

I could feel the tears start to form and my throat stung with the scream I wanted to let loose. I had to get out of here. I couldn't let her see me cry so I started to run. I didn't care where I was going or that I was running at night alone in the digiworld. I just had to get away as fast as I could.

I could hear my feet thudding against the ground and the blood rushing threw my ears. Then I heard her. "Mimi wait!!" "You don't have to explain. I'm happy for you." " Its not what it looks like." She shouted after me. "I don't care! It's none of my business." I shouted back at her. Now the tears began to fall.

How could I have been so stupid! To think that there could have really been something between us. I knew this would happen but I didn't think it would hurt this much. "If you don't care then why are you running?" She was right. If I didn't care then why _was_ I running? It was simple. I was running because I did care. And it was tearing my heart apart.

"Just leave me alone!!!!" Did I say that out loud? Oh well. It's true; I just wanted to be alone right now. My muscles were screaming for me to stop but I couldn't. Then I felt Sora grab my wrist (how did she catch up so fast. Oh right…soccer player), but just as her fingers wrapped around my wrist I tripped over a tree root.

We fell and tumbled a good way before stopping. Isn't life ironic? I look up and there's Sora hovering above me. She's just staring at me, our chests heaving from the run. She was straddling my waist and her hands were positioned at either side of my head.

Suddenly, in a lightning fast move her lips were on mine. I thought that I had died and gone to heaven when her lips touched mine, but I was brought back when I felt her tongue pass over my bottom lip. I opened my mouth slightly so that her tongue could slip into my mouth. It passed my lips, through my teeth, and tentively touched with my own tongue. A jolt of electricity hit me with such force, that I couldn't suppress the moan that passed my lips and into her mouth.

Her tongue slid against mine as we battled playfully for dominance. This was by far the best experience of my life. When the need for air became too much she pulled away from me. For a minute we just watched each other for any sign of rejection. "What about Yamato?" I finally asked.

"He doesn't like me. Its Taichi that he likes but he didn't know how to tell him, so he asked me for advice. It wasn't the best way to ask, but that's the only way he felt that I would understand what he was trying to say." "But I thought …" "I tried to tell you but you wouldn't listen."

"So you're not interested in anyone?" "Of course I am Mimi. I'm interested in you. More than interested actually. I love you." Is this actually happening? "I love you too." I heard myself say and before I could say anything else her lips were on mine again.

END

Crimson: So what did you think? You like, you don't like. Let me know. Also to all those who read and/or reviewed my first fanfic "Unexpected", thank you very much. It really meant a lot to me.

Sora: Readers, you can leave now if you want to.

Mimi: Yeah everything else from here on, you don't have to read.

Davis: Now Crimson is going to explain why she hasn't written anything for about a year and any other questions you might have on your mind.

Crimson: Thank you Davis :eye twitching while whispering: damn, can't I get a break? I was hoping to get away without explaining anything.

Davis: What was that?

Crimson: I said that you are a great person for suggesting that I explain my actions. Thanks.

Davis: No problem

T.K.:: shaking his head: What a…

Crimson:: cutting T.K. off: Okay, first off some of you (who are still reading this) might be wondering why is it that in the author's notes and comments, I use the digidestines' American name and in the story I use their Japanese names. It's simple really. I have no idea. It just turned out that way.

Digidestines:: sweatdrop:

Crimson: Next up is why I haven't written in so long. There's a simple answer for that to. Procrastination.

Davis:: gasps: for shame

Crimson: Yeah, yeah shame on me. Anyway I plan not to procrastinate for such a long ever again (without warning).

Davis: Promises, promises

Crimson:: Turns to Davis: Do you mind?

Davis: Not at all

Crimson: Thank you. Last but not least (for any of those who are still here, must like me a lot to still be reading this), my next story is another Mira/Somi and it will be on the site soon. I guess I have nothing else to say.

T.K.: Review

Crimson: Oh right. The whole point of this author's note. Please review and tell me what you think. I'm open to any suggestions, shut it Davis, or opinions. Even if they are just about this extremely long note, which reminds me…

Digidestined: Okay. Thanks for reading. Goodbye.


End file.
